Just One Night
by Mr.Peponia
Summary: Las chicas lo llamaban Mr. Pepino debido a que volvía loca a todas las mujeres.Él se sentía un triunfador.Ellas lo llamaban por teléfono.Hasta que se volvió adicto y no paró. Si ellas no le hablaban, el siempre tenía un as bajo su manga.LEMON/


**Disclaimer:**Esta historia es pura y exclusivamente de mi imaginacion, yo solo lo transmito en FanFiction, para que lo disfruten. Los personajes son de la genial escritora Stephanie Meyer.

**Nota:**Si llegaron al fic, y vieron que es Rating M, hay lemon asi que, no quiero quejas.

_Este fic está dedicado a Amairani Cullen, _**;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just One Night - Cap 1: Por la Quinta Avenida<strong>

**By: Mr. Peponia**

Basicamente, yo soy Edward Cullen, un chico adicto. _Muy adicto._Al alchol? No, tomo pero adicto no. A algo que empieza con S y termina con O, ya saben _sexo._¿Cómo me hice adicto? Las chicas me preseguian por la calle y me ofrecían cosas,(de todos los estados recién ayer volví de California)ya saben, dinero casas, pero me querían a mi. Al principio, iba el no, pero la situación empezo a ser más fuerte que ahora trabajo como animador de mujeres _**.**_Hasta una estaba tan fantaseada conmigo y me empezó a decir _Mr. Peppino_, asi que, ahora mi apodo para mi trabajo es ese.

Me llaman por teléfono, me dicen a que hora, en que lugar y ¡_Mr. Peppino_ _vá_! Sólo dos chicas me causaron algo en el cuerpo que, lo disfruté y mucho,obviamente que, no les cobré. Ahora estoy frente a mi computadora investigando algo muy importante,_ cómo hacer pastales de manzna! _No, galletas afrodicíacas. Dicen que...

Esperen,está _sonando _mi _teléfono_.

-:¿Hola?

-:_Si, ¿con, cooon Edward Cullen?_

-:Si, con el mismo está _hablando. _

-:_Bueno,mi nombre es Alejandra, necesito que me suban hacia el cielo y me hagan ver las estrellas. ¿Tu ya sabes?_

-:Perfectamente cariño, dime a que hora y en que lugar.- Senti un leve gemido.

-:_Conoces la 5 Ave W 42 St, dos cuadras del Central Park por la Quinta avenida._

-:Estaré allí, no me has dicho la hora.

-:_A las 22.30, te espero, Mr. Peppino._

-:Nos vemos ahí hermosa.

-:_Adiós, Rawr!_-Gurñó de una manera, que hizo que mi miembro ya estuviera listo. Y corté.

Salí en busqueda de un puto kiosco y lo encontré, compré preservativos y un chipetín, que usaría con Alejandra.

Las horas se pasaron volando,calculemos que llamó a las 16:00. Ya eran las 21:00, busqué mi mejor jean negro, mis mejores DC negras y cordones blancos, mi remera blanca en escote en V con estampas negras, mis boxers negros apretados, unos toallones y entre en la ducha.

Cuando saií, estaba apunto de ponerme el preservativo, pero decidí guardarlo en el bolsillo izquiero de mis quedé con el pecho descubierto, agarré mi desodorante , me lo puse y luego me coloqué la remera blanca. Eran las 21:56 y llamé al Radiotaxi que tenía 15 minutos de demora. Seguí un rato con la compu, y sonó la bocina, agarré mis llaves y mi saco negro, cerré la puerta. Cuando entré al auto el chofer me dijo:

-:Buenas noches señor,¿Hacia donde?

-:5ta Avenida, Calle 42 Oeste, a dos cuadras del Central Park.

-:Perfecto, hacia allí nos dirigimos.

Las calles eran geniales, mucha luminosidad, el conductor escogió el camino del centro, el más largo pero el mejor.Y pasamos por el central park y me acordé de que Alejandra me había dicho :'_5 Ave W 42 St, dos cuadras del Central Park por la Quinta avenida.'_

Y mi miembro ya no estaba listo, estaba _más que listo_.

Esas dos cuadras se hicieron infinitas, hasta que llegamos, estacionó justo en frente de la gran casa, agarré mi abrigo, le pague, le dije que se quedase con el vuelto y salí rápido de ése lugar. Toqué el timbre dorado, tan brilloso que parecía que lo habían terminado de lustrar para mí. Se escuchó un:

-:_¿Hola?_

Puse mi mejor voz y dije:

-:Alejandra, soy Edward.

-:_Oh, Edward caiño, ya bajo allí, ahora la puerta se va a abrir y te quedás en el sillón sentado¿Escuchaste?_

-:Lo que tú digas, hoy serás mi ama. Y yo tu esclavo, cada cosa que pidas se te será consedida.

-:_Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso._

-:Yo no me arrepiento de nada

-:_Ya te abro._

Se sintió un _¡Beeep!_ Y la puerta se abrió, adelante mío había dos sillones, de gamuza blanca tirando a beige, uno enfrentado hacia el otro, y en el medio una mesa con una fuente con cosas que no puedo distinguir, más al fondo una escalera de madera, podía ver la cocina del lado derecho, un poco a la derecha y mucho mas al fondo una puerta transparente con el jardin, y a la izquierda un ventanal tapado de cortinas blancas que se movían con el correr del leve viento.

-:_Ya voooooooooy!-_dijo, con una voz sensual-_._

_-:_No me hagas esperar más, ya quiero verte.

Y me senté en uno de ésos cómodos sillones. Cuando sentí un ruido,y otro, y otro hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro. Y era ella, ¿Quién otra podría ser? Alejandra, Morocha, con rizos y con ojos marrones claros, su sonrisa era _perfecta_._ Ella era perfecta_, llevaba puesto un Baby-doll blanco con un moñí hacia ella y nuestros ojos se encontraron, rápidamente ella se montó sobre mí, me volvió a mirar y se mordió el labio , se acercó lentamente a mi boca, undió sus dos manos en mi pelo, y me besó desenfrenadamente. Cómo yo no me quedo atrás, busqué su lengua, y enseguida apareció, comenzamos a jugar hasta que ella, rompió el beso,era obvio,teníamos que respirar,nos separamos lentamente, tome aire y la intenté besar de nuevo, pero ella me detuvo con su dedo índice en medio de mi boca, me agarró de mi remera e hizo un suave movimiento, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, atrás y adelante, escuché que gimió, eso me gustaba, ahora lo estaba haciendo más rápido y nuestros miembros se rozaban aún más profundamente que antes, eso hizo que yo gimiera,entonces agarré sus piernas y las puse en mi cintura, me paré,la empujé hacia la pared, le agarré el culo, se lo levantaba y se lo bajaba, hastá que ella lo empezó a hacer sola y muchísimo mas rápido, eso me daba mucho, placer y gemí, porque me abrazó, aferró sus piernas a mi cadera y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, gimió, gimió y gimió cada vez más fuerte; yo me sentía un triunfador. Empezé a caminar y subí las escaleras, ella levantó su pidió que la bajara,lo hice, también me dijo que me detuviese, y me dijo:

-:¿Porqué lo sabes hacer tan bien?

-:Me pregunto lo mismo-Le dije, y me miro desde mis DC hasta mi cabello.Y se mordió el labio.

-:Quiero que lo sigamos haciendo hasta cansarnos, quiero fundirme dentro tuyo.

-:Disfruta de esta noche. Te aseguro que va a ser la mejor.

-:Ahá. Porqu...

Eso fue lo único que escuché, y me imaginé como sería desnuda, cómo lo disfrutaríamos los dos, porque tenía un buen presentimiento.Y me agarró un impulso, la besé y mordí du labio arrastré, suavemente, hacia una habitación, no sé cual mierda era y no me quería probarla, sentirla mía, sólo por una ví que había una cama y quise empujarla, pero me ganó de mano ella, me giró rápidamente y me empujó.

-:¿Recuerdas que dijiste que yo iba a ser tu ama, y tú mi esclavo? Bueno, desnúdate para tu ama.

-:Hazme el favor-Le dije.

Lo único que hice yo, fue sacarme mis desabrochó mi pantalón y me lo bajó, primero de la pierna derecha, repitió esta misma acción con la izquierda,quedé en boxers,me los miró, y se lamió su labio subió mi remera y me la sacó.

-:Antes que nada, te ordeno que me saques todo-Me dijo.

Con mucho gusto, no dije nada,la dí vuelta y deabroché el moño con el que se ataba el Baby Doll, ahora giraba yo y se lo saqué, y le saqué sus bragas, dejandola completamete desnuda, ella me bajó los eramos los dos.

Ella me besó, recorrió mi cuerpo con sus la boca bajó un poco más y suguió en el cuello, mientras que me besaba, me tocaba con una mano mis pectorales,eso me provocó una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, gruñí.Siguió bajando, omitió mis pectorales y besó mis más se acercaba más me estaba exitando. Y llegó y acarició mis partes, delicadamente,y gemí,mucho. Siguió tocando, arriba y hacia abajo, suave y _perfecta_ combinación. Gruñí y gemí más fuerte. Ya estaba llegando cuando dejó de acariciarme y usó la boca. Metió mi miembro en su casi, ya casi. Hasta que llegué y _aghhhhhhhhh!_ Gemí, grité y gruñi. Hasta que mi líquido salió y ella lo bebió. Y sacó su cabeza. Entonces le dije que se acostara y me hizo caso. Había tiempo de sobra para orales. Ahora, lo único que mi cabeza pensaba era F_ollala! Idiota!_

Y me subí arriba de ella, olvidé por completo el preservativo. _Y me empezé a mover, adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, _cada vez aumentaba tres velocidades.Y gemí. Y gimió.

-:N..nno ppares ... aghhh...ard. Mámm..más rrápp, más rápiddo.

Y seguí mas profundo y más que llegó y puedo decir que yo tambien gemí porque, la verdad, me dió mucho placer. Alejandra lo hacía bien. _Muy_ bien. Esto no terminó acá porque ahora me tocaba a mí. Bajé mi cabeza hasta su clítoris y lo empezé a lamer. Pero no podía esperar, y lamí su vagina, la escuché gemir muy fuerte.

-: Vaammos Edwwardd mmaas adentrro! Aghh, Aghh.

Y seguí lamiendo. Estaba muy mojadita,me gustó,cada vez más adentro. Estaba en eso cuando sentí un movimiento

brusco, me agarró con sus manos mi cabeza y me adentró más.

Música para mis oídos, respiración muy agitada. De parte de los dos. Me detuve, y me puse al lado de ella. Dijo:

-:Eres genial en la cama Edward. Sigo muy exitada contigo. ¿Podré llamarte otra vez?

-:Tu si que lo sabes hacer mujer! No se, supongo que sí.

-:¿Cuanto es?

-:Por ser vos, nada.

-:¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?

-: Si, mi ama.

-:Dame un beso.

La agarré por atrás de los cachetes y le estampé un beso, en su boca.

-: Adiós.

-:Nos vemos Alejandra.-Me vestí, y salí.

Tódo se pasó tan rápido. Eran las 23.04,me fuí a un bar a cenar. Y pedí a que llamaran un taxi. Me vino a buscar y llegué a mi casa. Dejé mi abrigo en percha.

Sonó el teléfono.

-:¿Hola?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que a Alejandra le interesan mas los orales que otra cosa! :P Igual el próximo es en otro lugar. No es la cama. Hola, a todos y a todas. ¿Cómo andan? Dejen Reviews porfis. Esta historia sigue! <strong>

**Me despido, besitos.**

** Mr. Peponia**


End file.
